Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Death
by PikachuPancakes
Summary: A first person story about a human who found himself on a beach in the world of Pokemon! His adventure begins when he meets two Pokemon that will become his friends, Eevee and Riolu. It has a little romance and can get violent at some points.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Death

I do not own Pokémon, it belongs to the Pokémon Company.

I had had just woken up on a beach, the sand was very soft with a yellow kind of color. I had no memory of anything that happened earlier. An Eevee had rushed over to me and told me she'd found me unconscious on the sand. I asked her, "Do you know how I got here, or at least where I am?" Eevee answered, "You're on the beach right outside Lucario's guild." I looked down at my hands, which were now paws, and they were yellow! I had turned into a Pikachu!

I looked at my reflection in the water and I was wearing a red headband. My fur was covering my left eye, which I didn't really care about at the moment. I'm just glad I am still a guy. Eevee was staring at me with a puzzled look and she said, "You're not from around here, are you?" I told her, "Well I don't exactly know where _here _is, so no_."_

Just then, a Skorupi and Tyrogue, both wearing green wristbands, came up behind her and took something that looked like a rock. She screamed, "Give that back you dirty little thieves!" They replied with, "Well you'll have to come and get it from us," and ran into a nearby cave. She fell on the ground and started crying, I had no idea what to do so I sat next to her and said, "I'll help you get it back, if you can help me regain my memory," and she shot up and asked, seeming surprised, "Really? You would help me?" After that I knew I couldn't change my mind.

For a while we just sat there staring at each other, she had a beautiful brown coat with a white, fluffy mane. Eevee showed me her friend, Riolu, the guild master's son. He looked very strong, but he was nice too, which was good, because the last thing I needed to do was become an enemy of Eevee's friends when I just got here about ten minutes ago. We went into the cave, it was dark and damp. Eevee wanted to get out as soon as possible. We fought a variety of other Pokémon to get stronger. When we reached the end of the cave, we found Skorupi and Tyrogue talking and laughing, and when they saw us, man did they look surprised. Skorupi shouted, "You weaklings came to the end of the cave for this stupid rock? We could sell this for more than we'd hoped for, if it's that valuable." Eevee was standing there, too afraid to speak, so I had to try to get it back first, I told them, "Look, I have no idea what's going on, and I don't know who I am, but could you please give that rock back to us?" They just fell over laughing and said, "You really don't know anything do you? Well you'll have to fight us to get it back." Riolu spoke up and reminded them, "Well you're at an unfair disadvantage because we outnumber you three to two."

Eevee finally said to me, "Let's fight these jerks, nobody's going to take MY treasure when I'm trying to help somebody else!" Tyrogue, who was still laughing, said, "HA, you fools think you can beat US?" and I just lost it and tackled him, slamming him on a sharp shiny rock in the process. Riolu and Eevee went after Skorupi, biting and punching him violently. I knocked out the Tyrogue with a head-butt and threw him on the ground with a loud thud. Soon after, Riolu used force palm to knock out Skorupi and we took back the stone and fled.

All three of us were bleeding from our ears and faces and injured from the fight. After finding a freshwater lake, we healed our wounds, relieved to be clean and powerful. Eevee said, "Today sure has been a tough one, hasn't it Pikachu?" I nodded and asked, "Why did those two thieves target you and that stone?" Riolu answered for her and said, "I have been hearing rumors about the doors of death being opened, and the guard, Darkrai, had been taken to an unknown place. More and more bad Pokémon have been appearing since then. Pokémon have been sending search parties to look for him, but there has been no luck yet." "The doors of death? What's that?" I asked. Eevee said, "The doors of death is exactly what it sounds like, the entrance to death. Every Pokémon must go there at one point in their life."


	2. Chapter 2: The Guild

When we got to the guild, we decided to sign up as apprentices, but getting through the gate wasn't too easy. Eevee and Riolu got in perfectly fine, but I had some problems. I stood on the grate, and the Pokémon under me said, "Whose footprint, whose footprint? The footprint belongs to … umm, the footprint belongs to … maybe Pikachu, maybe Pikachu." The other Pokémon, obviously Loudred, yelled, "WHAT do you mean MAYBE, sentry Pidgey!?" Pidgey replied, "Well you don't see a lot of Pikachu around here." Loudred said, "Fair enough, and he doesn't seem like a bad Pokémon, COME IN!" the gate slowly opened and we walked in.

The inside was more amazing than I could ever imagine. The walls had awesome designs in red and black, the floor was blue, there were strong looking groups of Pokémon, and Roselia were singing beautiful melodies. We went to the Chatot standing in front of the guild master's chamber and he said, "You must be the Pokémon that just came in, now get out! We will not be buying things from random travelers." Eevee told him, "Actually we wanted to be apprentices here, if we could," Chatot looked very shocked and replied, "Really? That's very surprising, because our training is much more difficult than that crazy Wigglytuff's." Riolu said, "Also, I am this guild master's son." Chatot said, "Is that so? Well then, I'll let him know that you three are coming in."

We went into the room and Lucario looked huge compared to us. We told him that we wanted to apprentice here, he said we could, but we wouldn't get special treatment just because we're with his son. We all agreed that was fine, and Lucario said, "You will have to come up with a team name," I suggested, "The Saints," and my friends seemed to agree with me. Then Lucario gave us a treasure bag, each of us had a blue wristband inside of it, and we got our team badge. He showed us our room; it had three beds made of straw and two apples beside each bed. We ate the food and lay there for a while. I asked Eevee, "Why did you decide to come rescue me yesterday on the beach?" Eevee replied, "I umm … I guess I just got worried to see a young Pikachu like you unconscious or dead on the beach, why do you ask?" I answered, "I was just wondering…" I realized I was still wearing the red headband, but I was too exhausted to remove it, I actually kind of liked it.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Mission

The next day we were woken up by loudred, whom we all despised greatly already. When we got up we realized that we were now apprentices here at the guild, Riolu shouted, "Dang it! I completely forgot we were trainees now." We rushed out of the room and Loudred shouted, "You're LATE rookies!" Chatot hushed him quickly, thank goodness. Lucario came out of his room and told us to start our training, except for my group, of course, because we didn't know the way around pearl town or the guild. He got Riolu to show us around Pearl town, he said, "That building on the right is the shinx bank, you can store the money you earn there. Over to the left is the shop, which is run by the two sweet brothers, Marill and Azurill. Finally, right next to the shop is the misdreavous storage, she can act a little weird, but she's nice."

I was getting tired already and my legs were hurting from all the walking. I said, "We should probably go back to the guild to get our first mission."

The next few hours went by very slowly. I went down the stairs into the guild and we looked for an easy mission on the board. Riolu said, "This task looks easy enough. It says we are supposed to find a Zinc Band somebody lost in that cave we fought in yesterday." Eevee said, "Well that doesn't sound too difficult. Pikachu, what do you think?" I replied, "I guess it's good enough, so yeah, we should get going now." Eevee asked, "What's wrong?" I told her, "I'm just confused, because I don't know how I got here and I don't know anything about my past."

We set off to start our mission and when we got to the cave it looked different, it was still dark and damp, but the pathways looked like they had changed. Riolu explained, "This cave is a mystery dungeon. You could go into this place a million times, but it would never be the same as the first." With that out of the way we entered, and when we did, I stopped and looked around, I felt as if somebody was watching us. We continued and I convinced myself it was nothing we found some Cheri berries along the way. When we got to the floor the Zinc Band was said to be dropped on, we searched the whole area. When we found it we went to find the exit, but halfway there a Haunter came out of nowhere and licked Eevee's face. I'm glad we found those Cheri berries, because a Haunters lick paralyzes what it touches, but it takes a while to take effect. I was the only one dealing damage to the Haunter because it has immunity to fighting and normal types. I kept using thunder shock to defeat it, but that thing had a ton of health for a Haunter. Eevee attacked it with a bite, and it fell over and disappeared.

I rushed over to Eevee and asked, "Are you alright Eevee?" She answered, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Ever since I met Eevee she's always tried to cheer me up or help me, and she's really cute too, so I decided I should try to help her too. "Here, have this Cheri berry, it will cure the paralysis," I offered. We went back to the guild and went to our rooms to eat and rest.


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

We woke up the next morning and went over to meet at the usual place. Lucario came out of his room and said, "I want everybody to do their regular jobs, except for Pikachu, I would like to speak with you, alone please." I exchanged glances with Eevee, shrugged, and followed Lucario.

He asked me, "Where did you get that headband?" I replied, "I don't know, I regained consciousness on the beach outside of here and I was wearing it." "This is very serious, I presume you have seen the patterns on the wall?" he asked. Nervously, I said, "yes, what do they mean?" He answered, "It is a prophecy that states that two humans will be transformed into Pokémon wearing a headband with that exact symbol on it. The other Pokémon was a Chimchar, who recently got accepted into Wigglytuff's guild." "So, what happens after that?" I asked. He explained, "It says the two Pokémon will have something happen to them, one will have visions of the past and future and the other will have all of their loved ones killed, if not, themselves. Those two Pokémon will save the world from a great threat. You cannot tell anybody about this, not even Eevee." "It sounds like it's a serious thing, and I have had no visions of anything. I would hate to lose Eevee." I said.

He let me go back to my group. Eevee saw a grim look in my eyes and asked, "What did he say?" I told her, "It's nothing," but I knew she knew something was wrong. We continued on with our schedule, but this time we picked a job from the outlaw notice board. "All these Pokémon look scary and dangerous," Eevee said. Riolu suggested, "We should pick the Grimer, he looks easy enough to defeat."

We went to creepy cave, the place the notice said to go, and found some Pecha scarfs. We all put them on, they were a hot pink color, not my favorite, but at least it would protect us against poison. The cave was kind of a blue-green color, and it smelled disgusting. When we found the Grimer, we just charged at it, but the only thing we hurt was ourselves. I heard a strange sound and my arm was stinging.

When my team got back up, we tried one more attack, and it was a direct hit. It still wasn't knocked out, but it was certainly damaged. This time we used different attacks that were stronger than the earlier ones, and we knocked it out.

We went back to the guild and the Grovyle police said, "Thank you for helping me arrest this wanted criminal, here is your reward." He handed us a bag of coins and Eevee shouted in excitement, "We can have all this money!?" Grovyle replied, "Yes he was wanted for stealing and attempted murder."

My group went to our room, and when we got there, Eevee asked again, "Tell me, what did Lucario say to you this morning?" "He told me not to tell anybody, not even you, so I can't," I explained.


	5. Chapter 5: The Invasion

NOTE: There will be a lot more violence in this chapter than the chapters before.

When we woke up the next day, Riolu said, "I feel a strange presence in the air. Does anyone else sense it?" He was right, I also could feel something different, like the clouds before rain. We forgot about it and went to the center of the guild. We did our morning cheers and went to do our jobs.

When we got to the job board, we heard a deafening bang from the front gate. We rushed over to find out what happened, and we found blood, a lot of it too. Riolu had been working on creating some knives with stones and gems he found in the two caves we had explored. He always liked anything that could help us defeat stronger Pokémon, but I don't think anyone except for Lucario would be able to prepare for the fight that was just about to happen.

A huge blue and white Zangoose ran past me slashing my face and creating a big bloody gash under my right eye. I screamed, "OUCH! What the HECK was that!?" A Swellow behind me explained, "It's another assault from the Shadow Clan. The deadliest group of Pokémon on the island." "Well that's not good at all. That claw it hit me with is sharp," I said, holding my wound. When I removed my paw from my face, it was covered in crimson blood.

Eevee took me out of the guild to the Chansey nurse and asked, "Are you okay Pikachu?" I replied, "I think I'll be fine, but I could use some company." "That's fine, I'll stay here with you then," she said. I replied with a slight smile, "That would be perfect, thank you." They gave me some food and medicine to relieve the pain. After a while I got tired and fell asleep. A few hours later I was woken up by Eevee she was shoving my side with a panicked expression, she was crying. I turned over and asked, "What's going on? Why are you crying Eevee?" She answered, still sobbing, "I thought I had lost you, the heartbeat monitor stopped and you weren't moving." The tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. I told her, "It's fine," and moved closer to her. I found out that she had also been injured, she had a cut on her ear, but it wasn't as bad as my injury. She had gotten into the bed of cotton next to mine, and we fell asleep.

The next day, we were woken up by Riolu, he kept looking behind him, as if something was coming. I stood up, the headband still on my head, and fur over my eye, and asked, "What's wrong? Why do you look so worried, Riolu?" "They're coming," Riolu said. "They?" I asked, "Who are they? What are you talking about?" I was frightened, but ready to fight. Riolu yelled, "The Zangoose! They're still here, so I came here as fast as I could! Hurry, they'll be here soon."

Eevee and I stood up, I was still in pain, but not as much. "Here, I finished the blades. The black one for Pikachu and the green for Eevee." I looked at Eevee, and that's when I realized how beautiful her shining emerald eyes were. I could tell she was scared just by looking into them. I tried to focus, but it was hard to be brave when death was imminent. Three Zangoose rushed into the room, one was the blue one that slashed me earlier, and the other two were red. This time, a red one charged at me. I dodged it and used Iron Tail to keep it away from me. The blue one went towards Eevee, I used Quick Attack to knock it off its balance and stabbed it in the chest until it stopped moving. I yelled, "NOBODY is going to hurt Eevee!" which made it obvious that I kind of liked her. I stood up, covered in blood, breathing heavily. The other Zangoose captured me and my team, I could feel their hearts beating because they had just witnessed me brutally murder their leader.


	6. Chapter 6: The Capture

The Zangoose took us through a forest to a secret chamber underground. They chained my friends and I to the wall. The room was made of concrete, there was one dim light bulb, so I could barely see five feet in front of me. Riolu looked angry and Eevee was crying. I just stood there, staring into the eyes of the Zangoose in front of me. He snarled at me, "I should kill you right now for what you did back there, but not yet. I'll make you regret this day, you will SUFFER!" I gazed deeply into his eyes and whispered, "You won't kill me. You CAN'T kill me." I wouldn't look down, I showed no signs of fear or pain, despite the fact that I was covered in blood and cut under my eye.

The Zangoose swept his claws at my left leg. I felt as if I had just stepped into acid, but I didn't even flinch. He kicked me in the stomach and I coughed up some blood. I was still staring him straight in the eyes. I screamed, "YOU CAN'T BREAK ME!" He knocked me to my knees, but I got right back up. Riolu started whispering things to me, making it seem like we were coming up with a plan. I said to the Zangoose in front of me, "I hate mayo, and you." He asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" "I don't know," I replied. Riolu tried escaping from the chains, but it was no use.

Eevee suddenly stopped crying and started laughing like a maniac. I looked over and saw she had escaped the chains. She snuck up behind the Zangoose and slit his throat with her green knife Riolu had made. She freed me and Riolu from our chains, but some more Zangoose came down the stairs. They looked shocked to see Eevee with the bloody knife in her mouth and the dead Zangoose. Riolu used Aura Sphere to make most of them fall over. We ran past the rest.

Navigating through the woods was much more difficult than we had expected. Eevee asked, "Where did we get in here from? Pikachu, you should know, you were the only one that wasn't unconscious when we were coming in." "We entered the forest from the East, so we should head there," I said pointing past a bunch of trees and bushes.

We decided to rest a while. I kept watch for any Zangoose that would attack us. When they woke up, we continued traveling, and eventually we found our way home.

When we returned, everybody that wasn't killed or injured looked excited to see us. Lucario said, "I'm glad you three are okay." I was just glad to see that Lucario was still fine. I don't think anyone could run this guild as well as him.

I looked around, there were a lot of dead bodies and lots of blood. It smelled terrible with all the carcasses on the ground. My wound under my eye didn't hurt anymore but it was still there. We went to rest in our rooms.

We sat down in our beds. I said, "Oh my gosh, today has been a very painful and scary day." "You can say that again." Eevee said laughing a little. I fell asleep, hoping I would recover from what happened to me today.


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey

The next day, when I woke up, most of the blood was gone and my wound was barely visible. My group went to the main area of the guild, where Lucario was to give a speech this morning. I waited a little bit and he came out of his room. He said, "As you all know, we were attacked by the Shadow Clan for two days. They took many lives and hostages. Pikachu's group here escaped the torture chamber and found their way back home. Would you three tell us about that please?" Great, just when I was trying to forget about it too. Eevee said, "It was scary and very painful. Riolu and I were knocked out. Pikachu was kept awake because he didn't put up a fight." "I would never look away, or show any emotions. If I had they probably would have made me suffer more," I continued. Riolu finished, "Eevee killed the guard that was tormenting Pikachu and released us. I cleared out the rest of them and Pikachu helped us find our way back here."

He sent the other groups off to do their jobs. I asked, "What are we going to do now, Lucario?" "I am going to send you to find Chimchar, and his partner Turtwig," he answered. I was hoping it would be a while for something like that to happen, I don't want any of my friends to die. Lucario gave us a map of the island.

Eevee said, "There is a field that says Blood Clan territory across from the Shadow Clan's forest." "Yes, that is where Zangoose's enemy clan lives. Seviper live in those fields, they do not attack us and consider us friends," Riolu explained. I said, "Then that's the way we go. Avoid fighting at any time, try not to make them angry. I've heard rumors that the Seviper get angry very easily, and when they do, they get very violent." Lucario said, "You should probably wear your Pecha scarfs, because they have poisonous fangs that'll make you wish you never lived."

It was a very bright and sunny day that day. It seemed like the perfect day to relax and enjoy the weather, but there was no time for that now. We walked past a lot of different places, from mountains and cliffs to valleys and swamps. All the places we stopped at had beautiful views, or was I staring at Eevee the whole time? I think I was. We got to the fields, and the Seviper clan greeted us, they seemed very nice. Their leader larger than the rest of them. He said, "Which guild are you three from?" "Lucario's," we all said in unison. He replied with a smile, "Okay. You are free to stay here and rest if you like." Eevee said, "Thank you, it has been a very long day for us." "It's rare to see visitors here," he said, "Pokémon usually don't travel across the island." Riolu said, "Yes, my father sent us to find another exploration team for something."

We rested in the beds of leaves and grass that were made for us. We woke up the next day, I looked up at the sky. The clouds were rolling in and turning grey. "We'd better get going," I said.

We said goodbye to the Seviper and left to the North. I caught Eevee staring at me a few times, I was hoping she thought I was cute too. When we got up to the guild, which was shaped like a Wigglytuff, we found out they had just been coming back from an expedition. We stood on the grate and when they started arguing about what Pokémon I was, I leaned over and yelled into the grate, "Okay, listen, I'm a Pikachu with my friends Eevee and Riolu visiting from Lucario's guild from the south. Can you let us in now?" Another Loudred responded, "Sure, Whatever. Open the GATE!" and the gate opened with a loud bang.

We walked in and saw Wigglytuff singing, "Friends, friends, friends, more friends from the south visiting us. Hooray!" "I'm here to see Chimchar and his partner," I told him. He said, "Okay, they should be right in their room." He was pointing towards a short hallway and grinning from ear to ear. We headed through the hall to the room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" we heard someone shout from inside.

We went inside and Chimchar said with a puzzled look, "Who are you three Pokémon?" "I'm Pikachu, and these are my partners, Eevee and Riolu. We have come here to talk to you about something. As you can see, we are both wearing the same exact headbands," I explained, "Do you know why that is?" Chimchar said, "No, why?" I said, "It's part of a prophecy, so let me ask you this. Have you been having any visions of the past and future?" "Yes, but how did you know?" "It's part of the prophecy," I explained, "Now touch my arm." He did as I asked and just sat there for a while. He shook his head gasping. Probably at what he had just seen, I'm guessing. I asked him, "What did you see?" "The visions were faint, but I heard a voice that sounded exactly like yours. It said, "Please, don't let go of my hand! We have to hold on, or something could go terribly wrong!" I don't know who you were talking to, but that was definitely your voice," he said. I yawned, the day had been exhausting. I said, "We should get some rest now. Would you mind if we slept in here?" Turtwig replied, "No, not at all. You can sleep here." I plopped myself in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, and fell asleep. A few hours later I woke up because I felt something on my shoulder. It was just Eevee, so I smiled and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Capture

When I woke up the next day, Eevee was still on my shoulder. I noticed how soft her fur was, I would stay like this all day if I could. She woke up and turned her head, her nose just inches from mine. She started blushing, and then Chimchar woke up and saw us. He said, "Oh, I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?" She backed away from me, still blushing and said, "Umm… sorry Chimchar, you weren't interrupting anything… I think." That quick moment when she was almost kissing me was what gave me the energy to get up and go through the day. I said to Chimchar, "Umm… That was kind of awkward, but anyway, we need to take you and Turtwig to Lucario's guild, where he can explain the prophecy to you." Chimchar replied, "Okay, I'm fine with that." I looked at Eevee, who was smiling at me, and grinned.

We told Wigglytuff we were going to take Chimchar and Turtwig to our guild. His answer was, "Sure, you can take them with you friends. Just remember to bring them back." He is such a weird Pokémon. We left the guild to head back home. I whispered to Chimchar, "Please don't tell anyone about what happened with me and Eevee this morning." He whispered back, "Alright dude, I swear on my life." _I'm going to be the only one losing my life in this group_ I thought.

We traveled to the Blood Clan territory. They recognized us from the day before. Their leader asked, "Who are these other Pokémon you have brought with you?" I replied calmly, "Their names are Chimchar and Turtwig." They let us pass through. Eevee was walking unusually close to me, I was fine with that. I could feel my heart beating faster with every step closer she took. I had never experienced any feeling like this before.

"Eevee?" I asked. She replied, "Yes, Pikachu?" I hesitated and answered, "I was wondering if umm… Never mind!" We walked through another forest, it was humid and hot. Our group kept on walking, but something about the forest seemed strangely familiar, this wasn't the forest the Shadow Clan lives in. My stomach felt as if somebody had hit me with a baseball bat. Turtwig and Chimchar were still right behind us. Chimchar touched a tree and a few seconds later he fell to the ground. When he got back up I asked, "Was it another vision? If it was what was it about?" He said, "It was the same vision as before, but this time I could see the images clearly. There were two humans and it looked like they were struggling to stay together." Maybe that's why it seemed like I had been here before, I could have been one of the humans and this is where we got separated.

We continued to the guild where we found Lucario standing at the entrance. Riolu smiled and said, "Hi dad." He replied, "Hello son. I have something to tell you and your friends, so come with me." On our way in, we passed Shinx, the Pokémon Riolu was in love with. He waved to her, when we got into the guild master's chamber, we sat down. Lucario asked us, "You all know about the prophecy, right?" Chimchar and Turtwig said, "Kind of, not that well." He explained the prophecy to them and then he said, "You five are the only ones who know about the prophecy, if you don't include me and Wigglytuff." Eevee said, "Really? Well that's cool, right Pikachu?" I replied, "Yeah, I guess that is kind of cool."

There was a massive explosion right next to me and I was thrown against the wall. My head felt like it had been smashed in by a sledgehammer and I couldn't move my left arm. I saw a large Pokémon in front of me, I cursed under my breath and said, "Not again." Then I blacked out.

I woke up in a cell of a prison-like place. There was blood on the wall and floors, dead Pokémon skeletons, and weapons scattered across the room. I still couldn't move my left arm, and if I tried to stand up, my head would feel worse, so I leaned against the wall. It was very cold and rough. I heard a voice from the other side. It was Eevee's! I forgot about my pain and whispered, "Is that you Eevee?" She gasped, probably shocked to hear that I was still alive, and she said, "Pikachu! I thought you were dead or in another building." I heard footsteps in the hallway and instantly turned around. I was pretty sure if they caught us communicating, they would torture us more. The Pokémon that had captured us was a Kobutops. It was tall and brown with sharp edges on its arms. He passed in a plate of green, round berries. I took a bite out of one and almost vomited. They were very bitter and juicy, but I was just thankful I could eat something.

I lay down on the cold, hard floor that was made of concrete and began to sing the lyrics to my favorite song, We Are, by Hollywood Undead. Riolu was in the cell next to me and he asked, "Where did you here that song?" I told him, "It was one of the few things I remembered when I regained consciousness on the beach." I faced the wall and felt a Pokémon kick me in my side. I yelled, "What the FU-" and was cut off by another kick. I blacked out again.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Friend

When I woke up, I cannot hear anything and my vision is blurred. I still can't move my arm. I think it's broken. I tried to stand up, but I just fell over. I don't think I'm going to survive this time. I can see a big Pokémon coming to me through my blurry eyesight. It doesn't look the same as the one before, but I can't see, so how should I know.

It lifted me, which caused me to cry out in pain. He took me to another room. There were three other Pokémon in there. The only thing I could see were their colors, brown, red, and blue. I'm guessing that they were Eevee, Chimchar, and Riolu. The Pokémon pushed me to the ground and dragged me next to Eevee.

I was starting to regain my hearing, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I crawled towards the wall and sat there. I rested my head against the wall. I decided that I should probably get some rest, so I fell asleep. I dreamed about nothing, just complete and total darkness. There were no voices and no sounds. When I woke up, I could hear and see again. Eevee was sleeping next to me. I got up slowly, trying not to disturb her. Riolu was awake, and Chimchar was crying. I limped over to Chimchar and asked, "What happened to you?" He sobbed and replied, "Turtwig. He's dead… they killed him and forced me to watch!" I put my right arm on his shoulder and said, "It'll be okay. We can just-" he cut me off and yelled, "NO, it will not be okay! My best friend is DEAD! What would you do if Eevee had died!?" I thought about that for a moment and replied, "I'd kill myself I guess. I'm not suggesting for you to do that, because remember, if we die here, we die in the human world too." He calmed down and stood up.

It seems like every time we get captured, they forget to take our weapons, because I just noticed the knife. The bars were made of rope instead of metal, and there was only one guard around, a Houndoom. I decided to go straight to the dumbest idea and cut the rope while he was watching. It was kind of hard with one good arm. He shouted, "Hey! Why are you doing that?" I casually replied, "Getting out of here. Will you help?" I could hear my friends giggling behind me. To my surprise the guard said, "Sure, if you'll take me with you." I said, "Sure, we'll take you with us, as long as you don't betray us." The Houndoom cut the ropes for us and said, "I promise." I smiled and woke Eevee so we could get out. I told her what happened and she said, "This guard is going to help us?" I nodded. We walked through the long, stone halls. It was very silent, and nobody said anything for a while. I asked the Houndoom, "How deep in here did you take us?" He replied, "There are five hundred chambers in here, and you guys were in number three hundred seventy-two." I saw a sign on one of the walls next to a chamber and it said, "63" I smiled, because I knew that we were almost out of here. We got to the exit and the Houndoom told the other guards, "I'm taking these Pokémon out to kill them in front of their friends." We played along, crying and looking downwards. When we got outside, I took a deep breath. The smell of trees and grass was so wonderful when you've spent a week underground. The sky was a bright blue and there was a small lake nearby.

We rested by the lake. I sat on a large rock next to the water. It was smooth and warm. I slipped down into the water sat there. It was so relieving to get cleaned. Eevee and Riolu came in next, But Houndoom and Chimchar refused. I remembered they were both fire types and turned back around. I said to Eevee and Riolu, "How do you think we're going to get back home this time?" Nobody seemed very worried about that at the time except for Riolu, because his dad would be worried. Eevee said, "I wish we could live here, but it's too close to the prison." Riolu suggested, "We should probably get moving now." I dove under the water one more time and got out. We traveled west through the forest and thought it was far enough from the prison. I looked around the area to find something we could use. I found berries, another lake, and a place where we could build a house. We decided that we should live here from now on, where we wouldn't be disturbed. Riolu and Houndoom started to build the house while Eevee, Chimchar, and I all went out to collect food and materials for Riolu to make more tools. I grabbed some rocks and wood, Eevee got some berries, and Chimchar dug for some other things. I asked Eevee, "Do you think we'll be safe from attacks, because nobody knows where we are now?" She replied, "We never know what could happen, but I think we should be safe for a while." I nodded and continued collecting materials. Chimchar reached his arm into the hole he had been digging and pulled out a shiny purple stone, it's edges were sharp and pointed.

We took the stuff back to where Riolu and Houndoom were building. When we got there, we found out they were already halfway done. They sure do work quickly, but I guess that's a good thing because it was almost night time anyway. We made beds with the leaves Eevee had collected and ate the berries. I sat down on my bed. It felt very soft and comfy for a pile of leaves. We all said good night to each other and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The House

When I woke up, I saw Riolu working on the house. He had built tools from the stones we collected. He was holding a hammer made from the purple stone Chimchar found. I asked him, "How long have you been working on the house?" He replied, "A few hours. Without Houndoom helping me, it's kind of hard." I looked over at Eevee, she was still sleeping.

I walked out of the house and saw that Riolu had built some practice targets and more weapons. There was a blood-red bow with the exact same symbol as my headband on it lying on a table he built. I picked it up and held it for a while. Its grip was made of leather and the rest was wood. I saw a quiver with arrows in it, which also had the symbol on it. The arrows had wooden shafts that were painted green, and they had multicolored stone heads. I put on the quiver, took the bow, and walked back to the house.

I asked Riolu, "How did you paint the weapons?" He told me, "I used dyes I made from the berries and leaves you guys collected. Here are some seeds so you can plant more berries." I grabbed the seeds and he gave me a shovel. I asked, "How long were you awake creating all this stuff!?" He replied, "All night." I said, "Earlier you said a few hours." He explained, "No, earlier you asked how long I had been working on the house, not how long I've been making things." I told him, "You should go rest, it's unhealthy to not sleep." He walked over to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I fell asleep in my bed too.

A few hours later, I was woken up by Eevee. She looked like she was excited about something. She said, "Pikachu! Riolu has finished the house!" I looked up and saw a roof. The house really was done! Eevee said, "Riolu is in the lake nearby. We should go talk to him." I grabbed the bow and quiver next to me slowly, because my left arm was still broken. Eevee asked, "Where did you get that?" I replied, "Riolu made it for me."

We walked out of the house and over to the lake. Riolu was swimming with another Pokémon. I asked, "Who is this?" He answered, "This is Shinx. I just met her a few minutes ago." Shinx had blue fur, and her eyes were a blue-green. She had a yellow star shape at the end of her tail. We showed her the house and made another bed. Now we have six Pokémon living in the house.

I went out to the target area. I took out my knife because it was a one-handed weapon. I stabbed and slashed at the targets swiftly and violently, so that I could kill things quickly. I kicked it once and it fell over. I sheathed my knife and lifted the dummy back up. Something hit me in the back, and I could feel that it was something blunt. I fell to my knees and cried out in pain. When I turned around, I couldn't believe what I saw. A Pokémon that looked exactly like Riolu, but I don't know if it really was him. It punched at me again but I blocked it, then I grabbed out my knife and went to kill it. It kicked the knife out of my hands and the blade slid across the dirt, out of reach. I got my bow and drew an arrow. I was crying in the pain I was going through, my left arm broken and back badly injured. I closed my eyes, shot the arrow, and heard a thump. I had killed the Pokémon.

I went back to the house to talk to Eevee. She saw me bleeding and rushed over to help. I told her what happened and she said, "Well, that wasn't the real Riolu." I asked, "How do you know?" She replied, "You described the Riolu to have a blue pelt, which is normal for a Riolu, but our friend has a red-orange pelt." She was right, I had never paid attention to it, but Riolu did have a different colored pelt than the others.

I saw Riolu building two more houses and asked him, "What are those houses for?" He looked at me and said, "One is for more Pokémon, and the other is going to be a storage house for the weapons and tools." Obviously, he was planning on letting more Pokémon join. I saw a bed already in the house and asked, "Who's that for?" He said, "It's for Ralts. She is differently colored like me." He took me to go see Ralts. I saw her hiding behind a tree. Riolu explained, "She's kind of shy around new Pokémon." He shouted to her, "Hi Ralts, this is just one of my friends. His name is Pikachu. I took him here to meet you." She came out of her hiding place. She had a blue 'dress' I guess you would call it, but the other colors were normal. I said, "Hi." She hesitated and replied in a small voice, "Umm, hi." There was a long, silent pause until Riolu said, "Alright. I guess I should get back to work." He left and I felt awkward around Ralts. I followed Riolu and asked him about the Pokémon I killed earlier. He explained, "That was a Ditto, it can transform to look exactly like any other Pokémon."

We continued walking until we reached the house. Houndoom had been painting words and pictures on it. It said "Team Lightning's House" and it had pictures of all of us on it. The pictures were beautiful and captured every detail about us. I loved the team name too, but you can probably guess why. I went back to the training area. I saw my knife still on the ground where the Ditto had kicked it to. I grabbed it, stabbed at the target a few times, and went back to the house. I stepped in the door and there was furniture everywhere. Riolu must have been up all night again. There was a sofa, some tables, chairs, and different rooms. I just stood there and stared in amazement. There were private rooms for each of us, so nobody could enter my room without permission. I checked out my room. It had a desk with a team roster on it, there was a chair in front of the desk, and on the wall it showed each of the Pokémon's responsibility. Beside my name it showed leader. I smiled at that. Eevee was the medic, Riolu was the craftsman, Houndoom was the guardian, and Chimchar was the planner, which meant he had control over land and battle strategies. I put the bow and quiver on my desk and fell over on my bed, falling asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 11: Flame

I woke up the next day feeling great. There was a cool breeze flowing through an open window in my room. I walked through the house for a little bit, so I could check on the others. Riolu was already awake, but the others were still sleeping. I asked him, "Hey Riolu, could I borrow some of those dyes you made?" He nodded and handed me a plate with green dye on it. I walked back to my room and added a fact about each of us next to our names. For me, I wrote powerful. Eevee was friendly, Riolu was smart, and Houndoom was our guardian. I returned the dye and grabbed my bow.

I walked outside. It was a nice day, there were no clouds in sight and it wasn't too hot or cold. I saw a tree that had many places to hold on to, so I climbed it and sat on a branch. It was sunrise now, the view was very beautiful. The smell of leaves and grass early in the morning was amazing. The tree was smooth and thin, so it was surprising that it could support my weight. I grabbed a blue, round berry and took a bite. It was the best thing I had ever eaten. The berry was sweet and the juices were great. I heard the Taillow singing from other trees. Riolu came out and said, "It's a very wonderful day today, isn't it Pikachu?" I responded with a smile, "It sure is. We should take a break and relax today." He said, "That sounds like a good idea, I'll go make some food and drinks for each of us." He went back inside. I jumped down from the tree and followed him. The others were awake now. Eevee smiled at me, so I smiled back. She said, "Good morning Pikachu." I replied, "Good morning." We were all quiet for a little bit. I walked back outside and climbed the same tree. The wind in my fur felt good. I started whispering lyrics to America by Deuce. "They wanna see blood, they wanna see hate! Like a needle in your veins, a sickness with no name! In a world that's insane, why's America to blame?" I sung. Eevee heard me and asked, "What are you singing?" I looked up and said, "Oh, hi Eevee. It's just a song from when I was a human. I used to listen to heavy metal." I sat in the tree, just staring at her. For some reason I felt like my heart was about to explode. Riolu came out with the drinks and food. He handed me a cup of clear juice. I took a sip, and it tasted exactly like the berry from before. I slid off the tree and walked over to Riolu.

I asked him, "Could you teach me how to build things, because I want to add things to the training area." He replied, "Yeah, sure I guess." He taught me how to measure the planks, cut them, and place them correctly. When we were finished, I walked over to the training area. I built some walls around it. I made some things to put on the side of the walls to hold on to or climb. I put my weapons back in the room, but I won't take off my headband. I had grown attached to it, like it was a part of my body. I wanted to make sure it never got lost. I ventured into the forest and met another Pikachu. Now I knew I wasn't the only one. I introduced myself to it. It replied, "Hello, you already know what I am, but I have a nickname. My friends call me Flame." I asked him, "Are you and your friends in a group or team?" He responded, "No, I was actually wondering if you would let us join." I said, "Yes! We would love to have more members to our team." His eyes were red and he had many battle scars on his face. He followed me to the house. I introduced them to each other. I told him, "I was actually just training. Maybe you could train with me." He said, "Okay." I showed him to the building. We walked in and started practicing against each other. He was strong for somebody that wasn't on a team. We threw punches, we dodged hits, and blocked attacks. He sprinted at me. A turned around and ran and did a flip off the wall. While he was standing there amazed at what I had just done, I knocked him over, put my foot on his head, and said, "Dead." I helped him back up. We were panting from the training. He asked, "Where did you learn to do that?" I replied, "I have no idea. I didn't even think that was possible." We walked to our friends. Riolu didn't seem to trust any of Flame's friends. I told him about what had happened. He said, "Good. You're prepared to fight their leader. You'll need to be." I didn't know what he was trying to say, but I ignored it for now. He whispered to me, "You'd better hide your weapons under your bed. They'll take them if they see it." I was confused now. I asked him, "What are you talking about?" He explained, "My father taught me how to sense aura. They may seem nice, but they are thieves." I was shocked to hear that. I was getting along with them so well. That explains why nobody wanted them in their group. It was getting late. The day had gone by fast. I went to my room, hid my knife and other weapons, and fell asleep.

I was woken up by a loud crashing sound. I stood up quickly and grabbed the weapons. Luckily, those hadn't been found. I rushed to the main room. Riolu was jabbing at a Buizel. There was a Treecko crying. He was trying to hide from the fight. I rushed over to help him. I said, "Here, stay with me. I'll protect you." He ran towards me and hid behind my back. The other Pikachu was running across the room, jumping from tables and chairs. I waited for him to jump past me. I leaped in front of him and tackled him to the ground. He said angrily, "You again!" He shoved me off of him and got ready to fight. I decided to make this a fair fight and use fists and feet instead of weapons. He charged at me. I waited for the right moment and grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. I thought it was too soon for the fight to end, so I let him stand. His face was red with anger. He attacked me again. The force of his fist sent me to the ground. Flame raised his foot to stomp on my face, but I rolled out of the way. I glanced over at Riolu who finished fighting Buizel and was now helping Eevee. I couldn't find Houndoom, but I couldn't worry about that now. I grabbed Flame's head and snapped his neck. His body became limp and fell to the ground, but he was still breathing. I put my foot on his head, stomped and said, "Dead." Chimchar walked out with Houndoom and said with a smile, "Hey guys! I found Houndoom. He was… What the heck happened here!?" Treecko saw Chimchar and gasped. He exclaimed, "That's the Chimchar from Wigglytuff's guild! He helped me find my friend in Fiery Fields!" Chimchar noticed him and asked, "Hi Treecko. Where is Charmander?" He responded, "He should be waiting outside." I asked Riolu, "Is he good?" Riolu nodded. I was relieved to see that. I couldn't make myself kill a small Pokémon like that.

Treecko introduced us to Charmander. I explained, "We don't have room for more Pokémon, but you guys can share a room with me. They both thankfully said, "Really? Thank you! That's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for us." I made two more beds in my room for them. I asked Treecko, "How did you two find your way here?" He explained, "We're wandering traders, but we got lost in this huge forest." Charmander continued, "He was wondering if anyone in here would trade, but when he walked up to Riolu the other Pokémon attacked your friends." I told them, "We should rest. It's late now. Good night." They yawned and closed their eyes. I fell asleep too.


	12. Chapter 12: The Minccino

I woke up the next day. I stretched and looked over at Treecko and Charmander. They were still sleeping. I headed for the door, but I was stopped by Riolu and Eevee. Eevee asked, "How were the younger Pokémon last night?" I replied, "They were fine, and they caused no trouble." I explained what the two kids said yesterday. Riolu said, "I hope nothing happens to them. They're still very young, and they're lucky to have survived that last night." I remembered Treecko trying to escape and crying. I nodded and walked out the door. I climbed another tree. It wasn't until now that I noticed my left arm was fine. Eevee must have been tending to the injury while I was asleep. Eevee came out and opened her mouth to talk, when _SNAP!_ The branch I was sitting on broke. "AAHHHH!" I screamed as I fell. I landed on the ground with a loud _thud!_ Dirt flew into the air. I stood up and dusted myself off. I was coughing uncontrollably. I stepped back into the house and grabbed a drink of water. I cleared my throat and shook my head.

Eevee asked me, "Are you alright? That was quite a long fall." I nodded and said, "Yes. I'm sure I'll be okay." Chimchar came into the room and saw me. He had a blank expression and he was just staring at me. Then, he gestured for me to follow him. I did. He took me into the woods. He said, "I had another vision, but it was not about me and it was unlike the ones before. I heard a voice that sounded like Eevee's. It was crying for help. Then there was a second voice that sounded like you yelling that you would find her." I made a prediction that Eevee was getting captured, and I was going to save her. I don't know if I'm wrong or right, but I hope I'm wrong.

Just then, a Torchic walked by, and Chimchar's eyes practically turned into hearts. He rushed over to her and immediately asked, "Are you in a group with somebody? Please tell me no!" She replied, "Umm, no. Why?" He jumped to his feet and said very quickly, "I was wondering if you could join our group." He looked over at me and I waved and smiled. She answered, "Yeah, sure, I guess. I have nowhere to stay, so I guess I should." Chimchar nearly fainted from that answer. We walked back to the house. Chimchar was bothering Torchic the whole time.

We introduced her to the rest of the group. Chimchar said, "Hello everybody. I would like to introduce you to my girlf- err… my friend Torchic." Riolu shook his head and chuckled. Chimchar asked, "What's so funny? Huh? What is it Riolu?" Riolu replied, "The fact that you almost called her your girlfriend." Chimchar blushed, but you could barely notice it because his face is already red. Chimchar said, "I never called her my girlfriend! Unless she wants me to. Would you like that?" He turned towards Torchic. She said, "I just met you, and it's obvious that you think I'm cute, but I don't know you very well yet." Riolu laughed and said, "With how much he was talking with you it seems you would know every fact about him." She asked, "How would you know we were talking?" I explained, "He was taught how to sense aura by his father. He also has very keen senses. He can hear, see, and smell things that others cannot." I asked Chimchar, "Do you know where Houndoom disappears to during the day?" He responded, "Usually he's meditating by the lake." I walked back to my room. When I walked in I couldn't believe what I saw. Treecko and Charmander were kissing, and they were both male! They didn't notice me so I darted back to my friends. I decided to keep what I saw a secret. It was best that nobody else knew about that. I didn't want the two little kids getting made fun of. It's not their fault that they're gay. I heard their footsteps coming into the room. I turned around and they were both smiling. Now that I had seen that, it felt awkward to be around them. Riolu said, "Hold on, I sense the presence of another Pokémon." Almost on cue, another Pokémon rushed into the house. It was panting, and I had no idea what it was. It screamed, "HELP!" Riolu jumped in front of the open door. His eyes lit up when he saw what was coming. He put his hands in front of him, creating a shield of aura. He was almost knocked backwards from the impact of whatever was out there. He groaned, "You guys escape, I'll hold him back to keep you safe." I yelled, "No, I will not leave my friends behind. Nobody will die." I sent a bolt of lightning to hit the Pokémon out there. I heard a scream, and I looked out. It was a black and red Hitmonchan.

He yelled, "You stupid Riolu. Get out my way!" Riolu squinted and yelled back, "Why? Is that a bad Pokémon?" The Hitmonchan shook his head and said, "No, but it is a target given to me by my master." I asked, "Who's your master. You'll tell me or die." He stepped back and replied calmly, "His name is Lord Plague, he is a Steelix." Eevee asked, "What was that Pokémon that's hiding in our house?" He said, "It's a Minccino. She was part of another exploration group, but got kicked out for some reason." Riolu turned around and said, "Her aura doesn't show anything bad. Maybe they just didn't want her on their team. That is kind of hard to believe though because from all the studying I do, I have found out that Minccino is a new breed of Pokémon." Chimchar looked at me again. He had Auburn colored fur and blue-green eyes. He was standing next to Torchic. She had Bluish eyes and brown wings.

Riolu pushed away from his chest, blasting the aura shield forward like a cannonball. Hitmonchan's body was on the ground. He was moving slightly. Riolu and I dragged him to the beach. We set his head down on a rock. He moaned, "I'm… Sorry. I have…ugh… failed you master. You two can kill me." I giggled and asked, "Painful or painless?" He replied, "Are you stupid? I want painless please." I said, "Sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot do that. I left my weapons in my room." I grabbed his head and slammed it as hard as I could on the rock. It killed him instantly and blood splattered everywhere. We began walking back to the house.

Riolu asked, "Did you really have to do that? You got blood all over both of us." I answered, "Well yeah, it was the only thing I could find to kill him with." When we returned, there was a dead Pokémon body. Treecko was sobbing and he said, "Charmander… your room… look." I walked into my room. Charmander was lying dead on the floor. Dark red blood was trickling from his mouth and there was a huge cut on his stomach. I yelled, "Who did this!?" Treecko said, "It was Shinx. She killed him." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. I told Riolu about what Treecko said. He asked, "Are you sure he was telling the truth?" I nodded. We walked over to Shinx and asked, "Do you anything about Charmander's death?" She hesitated and replied, "I-I umm… No!" Riolu said, "You could have at least told the truth and there would have been at least a small chance of us forgiving you."

I kicked her in the face knocking her over. Riolu created a huge ball of aura and shot it at her. We beat her until she was dead. We threw her body into the woods. We walked back to the house. Treecko said, "I want to sleep alone. Can I have my own room?" I said, "Sure, I'll just sleep in Eevee's room." Eevee heard us talking and shouted, "I would like that very much." I smiled at that.

We went to our rooms and sat in the beds, but I grabbed my weapons back first. I plopped myself on the bed that was already made next to Eevee's. She said, "You have beautiful crystal blue eyes." I replied, "Thanks. I've thought you were cute since I got into this world." She moved into my bed with me. Her fur was so soft. I wish every moment could be like this. The Minccino slept with Riolu. I wondered what those two were doing. I was about to go to sleep. I put my head up and she kissed me. I felt like my heart was about to explode, and I opened my eyes wide. She stopped and blushed. She said, "Sorry, that was kind of random." I said, "No, don't stop! I mean, it's okay. I actually liked it." She kissed me again. I lost track of time and fell asleep when she stopped.


	13. Chapter 13: Fun Night

I woke up. Eevee was still in my bed. Riolu walked in and said, "Oh… umm… hi Pikachu. What's going on?" I said, "It's not what it looks like. We only kissed." Riolu sighed with relief and said, "That's good because I hate younger Pokémon." Eevee woke up and stood. She asked, "When did you get here Riolu?" He replied, "I just walked in." We all walked into the main room.

Chimchar, Torchic, and Minccino were already there. Chimchar said, "Hi Pikachu." I replied, "Hey dude." I sat down next to him on the yellow-green sofa. He had auburn fur and blue-green eyes. He asked, "Why are you and Eevee so quiet, and you're sitting next to each other too." Riolu said, "They had fun." Chimchar asked, "What kind of fun? Was there a party I wasn't invited to?" We started laughing. Chimchar asked, "What's so funny? Is there something I missed?" We started laughing harder. I fell over by laughing so hard. He shouted, "You'd better tell me what the hell happened!" I was shocked hear him say that. I said, "Before you get violent, I'll tell you. Eevee and I kissed." It went silent for a while. Chimchar broke the silence and said, "Thank you. That was all I needed to know." It became silent again, until I started laughing again. That cased everybody else to start laughing too.

I walked out the door and sat on a rock. For some reason the sun still hadn't come out yet. I sat there and enjoyed the view of the cloudy night. Eevee came out and sat next to me. Chimchar snuck up behind me and pushed me off the rock. I asked, "What was that for?" He sung, "No specific reason." He helped me climb back up the rock. Suddenly, Eevee walked up to me and asked, "Do you know any of the Pokémon here very well?" I replied, "No. I only know you and Riolu. Haha, you should know this. You two were the first friends I met."

Then Treecko came out. He still looked upset, but I called out, "Hey Treecko! You should come over here and enjoy the moment with us." He slowly walked over to the rest of us. Riolu said, "Hey, I know how you feel. I lost my best friend before I met Eevee and Pikachu. He was a Machop. He would comfort me when things went wrong, and he would always know what to say when I was upset." We stood there for a moment. Riolu walked over to a flat area of land and stacked a bunch of wood there. He asked, "Chimchar, could you light the wood for us please?" Chimchar walked over there. He took a deep breath and blew out a ton of flames. It set the wood on fire, what did you expect it to do? Eevee stepped backwards in shock. I didn't think Chimchar was able to do that either.

We cheered and sang songs for a while. A Snivy walked by. Treecko yelled, "Hey! Do you want to join us?" It replied, "I would, but I'm kind of busy right now." Treecko asked, "Busy doing what?" It answered, "Ignoring you and making my life better." Chimchar threw a stick at it and yelled, "Get out of here! Nobody likes you!" I laughed and said, "Wow. You're so polite." It questioned, "Are you trying to enrage me, or challenge me?" Chimchar replied, "Enrage I guess." He threw another stick and said, "Now shoo! Find someone that'll help you, but you won't find anyone like that here." It tried to speak, but Chimchar yelled, "Nobody asked for your opinion! Just go!" As it walked away, he threw a third stick. It hit the Snivy directly in the head, causing it to trip and fall into the dirt.

I looked up and saw a family of Seedot and Nuzleaf in a tree. One of the Seedot was wandering across the branches. It fell off one of the branches, and of course, it was the one right above the fire. I stood up and jumped to catch it. I grabbed it in my hands and saved it from burning to death, but in the process of that, I burned my left leg. It wasn't too bad and you couldn't see it, but the thing that gave away that I was burned was my scream. I had screamed so loudly I scared all the Starly and Pidove out of the trees. A Nuzleaf jumped to the ground. I saw gratefulness in their eyes. They said, "I don't know how I can thank you enough. You just saved my child's life!" I said, "You don't need to pay me back or anything. I was just at the right place at the right time, and I'm a very kind guy." I suddenly had a crowd formed around me to see if I was okay. I wasn't crying, but the burn definitely hurt. Eevee shouted, "Pikachu! Are you alright!?" I said, "I think… I should be fine." I blacked out.

I woke up in a bed. Eevee shouted to the rest of the group, "He's awake! Thank goodness!" Riolu and Chimchar were the first two to come over. Treecko came over with a Nuzleaf. Riolu asked, "Are you okay? How's your leg?" I moved my leg and yelled, "Ouch! I guess I'm not okay." Treecko said, "This is Nuzleaf. She said she would like to join us." I said, "Sure. I don't see a problem with that." Torchic and Minccino walked over. Each of walked over to her friend. Torchic was with Chimchar. I really don't know how those two got to be friends. Minccino was by Riolu's side. There was nothing strange about that, or at least nothing I could see. I sat up trying not to move my leg too much. Eevee said, "Don't get up, it'll just make the pain worse. You need to rest." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I blushed. Chimchar said, "Awww, you two are such a cute couple." I gave him a look that pretty much said not to ever say that again unless he wanted to die. Then, Torchic kissed him. I laughed and said, "Well, I guess Eevee and I aren't the only couple here." I looked around and saw everybody in the room kissing. Riolu and Minccino, Eevee and I, Chimchar and Torchic, and Treecko and Nuzleaf were all kissing. I'm glad he finally decided to go for a girl instead of Charmander. Eevee's kiss made me feel like I was in heaven. I never wanted this moment to end. For some reason the pain in my leg subsided. I could stand now, which I was glad about. While she kissed me, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. We stopped. Everybody in the room was blushing and giggling. I sarcastically said, "Well, that wasn't awkward at all." It was actually the most awkward moments I'd ever had. I'd just seen my best friends kissing girls all at the same time.

Riolu asked, "Haha, okay, so… what should we do now?" Chimchar suggested, "We could sing songs together." I said, "We already did that, but I still know a few from the human world. Chimchar should too." Suddenly, it started to rain outside. Earlier the skies were clear, so this surprised me. Then the perfect song came into my head. I said, "We could still go outside, and Chimchar could learn how to live through water as a fire type." We did.

When we were out there I said, "I know the perfect song for a time like this. I used to sing it all the time." I looked at Chimchar and nodded, telling him he was most likely correct about the song he was thinking of. I sung, "I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain. The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same. I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain. Like a widow's heart we fall apart, but never fade away." Chimchar began to sing along. We finished the song. Everybody cheered, and it was kind of weird. Eevee said, "That song sounds very familiar, but I don't know why." I said, "That song is from the human world, so I doubt you've heard that song before." We walked back indoors. I shook the water off my fur. Riolu said, "Now I'm bored again, what do we do?" We saw a group of three Pokémon outside. They were a Pikachu, Squirtle, and Buneary. The Pikachu was staring into the sky like he was imagining something. The Squirtle and Buneary wouldn't stop talking to each other. I walked back out into the rain and shouted, "Do you guys need a place to stay?" The Pikachu, "We would, but first I need to see your leader." I told him, "You're talking to the leader right now." He shook his head and said, "Oh, then okay. My name is Allen." I replied, "Nice to meet you Allen. I'll offer again, do you guys want to stay here?" "Those two," He said pointing to Squirtle and Buneary, "don't care where we sleep, but I like to have shelter. So yes, we'll be staying here." I introduced them to my group.

Riolu and I went to build another room for them. He said, "Allen and Squirtle are fine, but I'm seeing something strange in the aura of Buneary. I don't know what it means. Do you think we should take the chance to find out?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe. I don't want to harm any innocent person." He nodded and said, "Okay. That's a fair enough reason." We finished the room and went back into the house. Everyone else was in their room already. I walked into mine. Eevee was sitting on the bed watching the door waiting for me to come in. I laid down in the other bed. We sat there silently for a while. I started to shiver. It was a cold night. I got up and moved myself to Eevee's bed with her and fell asleep.

NOTE: It may take longer for me to post new chapters for three reasons.

My laptop is slow and cracked through the center of the screen, so forgive me for spelling or grammar errors. Chances are the black mark blocked me from seeing it.

I have life, like school, parents and friends. I have been busy the past couple of days and have not been able to type my story.

I'm working on a second story, which has the first chapter posted now. I think it's called "The Legend of Shadow and Blackbolt" It's a Legend of Zelda and Pokémon crossover.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Also, this is my first story, so it's not going to be perfect.


	14. Chapter 14: Sad News

NOTE: This Chapter Will Be Shorter Than The Others, Because I'm Tired, And I'm Coming Up With Plans For This Story. I'm Running Out Of Ideas, So It'll End Soon.

I was woken up by Eevee the next day. She was very eager for something I must not have been told about. I got up and asked, "What are you so excited about?" She was bouncing up and down. She quickly said, "It's something about Riolu and Minccino, but I won't tell you anything else. You'll have to see for yourself." I sighed and walked out of the room. Everybody was staring intently as I came out. Chimchar asked, "What took you so long? We've been waiting here for such a long time!" Allen said, "Actually it's only been-" Chimchar cut him off, "Shut up! Nobody asked you!" I asked, "Why am I out here?" Chimchar said, "You haven't heard!? Riolu's going to ask Minccino out!" I wasn't sure how he was going to do that, because he just met her a few days ago.

Minccino stepped out of the room. She was just as confused as I was. Riolu stepped up in front of the crowd. He was holding a rose. He said, "Charmaders are red, and Squirtles are blue. You are my Pokémon, and I choose you." Instantly, she kissed him straight on the lips for a couple minutes. When she stopped, they were both blushing. Everyone was cheering. I didn't know why though. Riolu asked, "Will you go out with me Minccino?" She responded, "Yes! I would love to!"

I heard a knock on the door, so I opened it. Ralts and Houndoom were standing there. Houndoom said, "I'm just going to simply tell you straight away, so it won't get sad or awkward. We're leaving, and are mates." Ralts said, "Bye Pikachu!" I replied, "Oh, well, okay, I guess." My voice grew softer with every word. Houndoom said, "Don't feel upset, we might come back later." I sighed, "Okay, bye guys." I stood and watched as they traveled into the forest.

I decided to walk outside and rest on the lone rock on top of a hill nearby. Eevee and Riolu followed me, like always. I sat there, not saying a word to anyone. Riolu put his paw on my shoulder. He whispered, "It'll be fine. As long as the three of us are together, nothing bad will happen." I said, "Bad things happen to me all the time." Eevee said, "Yes, but whenever you're hurt, somebody comes to help you." I got up and walked away, but they still followed me.

I was back at the house when Chimchar shouted, "Pikachu! Come quickly!" I ran towards his voice. I saw Treecko. He was holding my knife. He said, "Don't make this harder for me! I have no reason to live here! Everybody I've ever loved has died!" Tears were streaming down his face. Riolu said, "No Treecko. You can't do this." He replied, "I've lost it all, now it's all the same. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Charmander, I'm coming back to you." I ran at him, jumping to grab the knife out of his hands, but I was too late. His body fell to the ground. He just lay there without a sound. Riolu said, "Gone, he's gone." I shouted, "Do you always have to make somebody's death even more saddening!?" He said, "Oh, I guess I have been doing that." I yelled, "Yeah! You have! It's getting annoying too!" He replied, "Okay, if that's the way you think, maybe I'll leave too!" He ran off towards the house.

I chased after him. When I stepped inside, Minccino screamed, "What did you say to him!?" I asked, "Where is he?" She pointed to his room. I stepped inside. He was crying in the back of the room. I walked slowly towards him and softly said, "I'm sorry Riolu. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that I get sensitive when someone dies." He replied, "It's okay, I guess." I said, "This isn't a joke, I really am sorry about what I did." He seemed to calm down faster than me. We walked out of the room.

I announced, "Treecko committed suicide." Torchic shouted, "He what!?" I repeated, "He committed suicide." She asked, "How can you say that so calmly!? One of our friends just died!" I responded, "I don't know, I guess I'm just used to that kind of thing. It's pretty much all that's happened since I got into this world. I've got no doubt it'll happen again." I already knew someone else would die in the future, and I'm definitely not looking forward to that moment. I don't want to know who it'll be either.

I went to my room. I didn't want to do anything for the rest of the day. Eevee came in after me. I stared at her, looking straight into her eyes. She sat down next to me. I couldn't stop staring. Her eyes were as beautiful as a starry night. She asked, "What are you doing?" I replied, "I'm lost in your eyes right now. They're so beautiful." She blushed. I was drifting off, but I forced myself to stay awake. She leaned over on my side and fell asleep. Now I had nothing to look at, so I drifted away too.


End file.
